Tsuki to Taiyou No Ma
by GluttonousRice
Summary: The East and The West. They never got along, always fighting like cats and dogs. What happens when the Eastern Tiger Clan is betrayed by one of its own, and a prince ends up the prisoner of the West? Can the odd child of the family save her country, and her brother? "What? The only way you'll give my brother back is if I marry you!" She growled. "Correct."Smirked the Inu lord.
1. Salt

Tsuki to Taiyou No Ma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story will start rather slow and in small segments, so please be patient and respect the adventure that is to come.

Salt.

 _It is early in the morning as pale bring blues crash with jagged earthy black towers, bordering along a high standing cliff of earth. Salty droplets glisten, and a foam of creamy white brine sprays up into the air upon collision of water to rock. A passing breeze carries the droplets of salty water along a stretch of clean beach._

 _A line of crooked trees marks the entrance to a thick woodland. The serene woods that lay far back from the Siberian surf seemed dark today, the resident animals of the brooding landscape were restless._

 _They could be seen fleeing from their homes within thick trees and pudgy thickets. Small oval forms of crustaceans carelessly dance along the wet shells that lay along the wet glittering sands._

 _A terrible war feared by many people was coming. The natural golden color of the clean beach would soon be tarnished, by the aftermath of two armies. The dark droning of war drums suddenly begin, and the sand shifts back and forth with each step of the soldiers approaching from either side._

Until next time, GR.

Feel free to drop a review! All criticisms are greatly appreciated!


	2. Aizen

Tsuki to Taiyou No Ma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story will start rather slow and in small segments, so please be patient and respect the adventure that is to come.

 _Aizen._

 _The fingers of a passing breeze catch the hair of a demon in his humanoid form as he rides atop a grey horse. The magnificent creature trots gracefully through the sinking sands carrying its fearsome master. The Lord of The East. The Great Red Tiger. Aizen._

 _As his eyes roam the beach, the demon on the horse takes a moment to observe his surroundings._ _What he sees, brings him great pleasure._

 _His eyes search for something in the grand arch of the sky above. He knows a feast of cruelty in wings is sure to begin._ _The sight of corpses, the men of the opposing army who had fallen by his hand lay on the beach. Splatters of pink matter intertwined with congealed crimson, and broken white bone split from open flesh lay upon the grainy stretch in significant volume._

 _Just overhead lurking in the rays of goblet gold, hungry feathered fiends rejoice loudly to each other at the banquet waiting below. A_ _izen views the scene with amusement burning in his black lichen eyes, as the birds swarm above him in a mass of spinning black._

 _The fiends descend right from the sky with cries, forms of black fluttering feathers cloud the eyes._ _These creatures swoop down upon the lifeless bodies, each are all too happy to gobble up the hellish spillage and fill their aching bellies._

 _"A feast of cruelty in wings has begun at last," he voices to the salted winds._

 _The war horse releases a haughty snort from its nostrils, loudly at the scene and simply continues its travels, disregarding the skulls that it crushes below its hooves. The sounds of bones snapping and the waves washing in and out within the distance brings a serene calm to both horse and rider._

 _Aizen raises the dual curved blades within his clawed hands tightly. Black lichen eyes slowly marvel over the shade that drips from them. He is enamored with the way the objects of his pleasure are coated by the essence of the souls, that had so foolishly stood against him._ _This fearsome demon made anyone who crossed his path cower in fear. His eyes, his hair, and his heart._

 _All were as black and empty as the night sky. His mouth was constantly wet with anticipation of the next slaughter._ _The tri-shaded ruby tattoos that drip from the ends of his eyes and the blood halo of the sun on his forehead display his lineage._

 _He looks like a monster, big bulky hands, skin tanned deeply as if it had been kissed by Amaterasu herself. His heavy hair is tied behind him in a slick braid that is tied at the base of his neck and runs the length of his body. The articulately tied braid screams to those who view it as a signification of his power._

 _Rightfully so, it is decorated with shining gold silk ropes and charms interwoven within the collection of beautiful bound tresses. The heavy armor that guards every inch of his body below his head, is laced with enhanced enchantments of his own mana._

 _It was time now, he was on his way. To collect the very prize he'd entered the war for._

 _Her._

Until next time, GR.

Please feel free to leave a review, a criticisms and requests are more than welcome!


	3. Mei

Tsuki to Taiyou No Ma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story will start rather slow, and chapters will be short. However, please be patient and respect the adventure that is to come.

-Mei-

"The war is over, Mei. You and I shall leave this place now." He addressed to the ethereal figure. His eyes were shadowed by his brow, his body was bare of its elaborate armor skin. He gazed softly at the form of Mei, Tsukuyomi's daughter.

Mei's delicate bare ivory back was all that greeted the tiger. Aizen's abyssal eyes rode the contours and tempting definitions of the heavenly maiden's curvy form.

Mei's body would have truly shone like the moon itself in that moment, had she'd not been so utterly ashamed. It was clear to the tiger that the moon maiden had been forced to gallivant around in lesser clothing to her station, such unworthy harlotry she bared.

Her wears angered him immensely, the unworthy foolish human who had been keeping the young goddess prisoner, had dressed her in the rags of a high-class whore. Mei, as silent as snowfall, stood at the shore of the blood-stained ocean. Her silvery lavender eyes transfixed far into the vast, rolling, ruby waves.

Aizen studied the back of Mei during that moment. Despite the ungodly garments, she blazed brightly of a light. A light that his demonic sub-self silently hungered to possess and devour.

Mei sensed eyes on her and turned to confront the monster behind her. Gazing into the windows of her celestial soul for the first time, Aizen was shocked. Her eyes held more sapphire mixed with lavender, more color than the waves behind her could ever.

The crest of Tsukuyomi, the moon god was upon her forehead. Her heritage came forth with the surge of her power, the silver glowing wisp tattoos swirled up the pale naked flesh of her thighs. Her ivory robin's egg blue mixed hair was tied up in thick intricate knots with many gaudy heavy ornaments, this too angered him.

A goddess as she was, Mei's hair should have been free to flow along the winds and the waves as if it were moonbeams. As his eyes fell to her delicately small feet, he noticed they were occupied by rings and golden chains. A frown crept across his thin lips at the presence of a decapitated body. It belonged to that of a kin killer, her captor, and his rival whom devoid of life laid.

"Silence is a favorite of yours, I presume."

"I give words to whom I please. Do not assume that I will obey you, cat! Now that Yaozu has been slain, I am free. Know that I am grateful, but a demon such as the likes of you is one of who I will never recognize as my master! You, like the human, will never have the power of the moon at your side! You'd have to force this goddess into submission, as all men before you have tried!" She spat.

Aizen heard such anger within the voice of the maiden before him; his massive tail twitched in annoyance at the word "cat". He understood her pain and sorrow but was easily entertained by her defiance toward him. He didn't know how such a heavenly maiden could be so thankful yet disrespectful.

Unbeknownst to Mei, Aizen generally had no intentions of imprisonment for the beautiful creature within his sight. She was supposed to be as free as moonlight, but the dark magic chains that bound her prevented just that. Aizen would gladly remedy that in moments to come.

The weight of the human's soul had not disappeared as Mei had hoped. Yaozu was the human lord who had been at war with the Eastern Tiger Lord, Aizen. Yaozu had found Mei bathing in the waters of a holy spring. Such was forbidden for humans to see a naked goddess. Yaozu first befriended her by claiming he was a lost traveler.

He then seduced her and stole her heavenly robes from her body. First, he threw her nude trembling form down against the grass and proceeded to straddle her. He ignored her cries and pleas, clenching a dark miko's spell between his fingers. Mei begged him to stop, but he ignored her and placed the blackened sutra between her breasts. Her heart thumped painfully loud as his soul entangled with hers.

Mei felt instantaneous pain the moment the taint of the human's soul leeched deep into the purity of her own. It burned her, which summoned a distorted symphony of screams and shrieks from her lips. Through her tears, she listened to Yaozu's reasoning for the crime he'd just committed against the heavens.

It was an act of desperation to receive the blessings of her father and protection for his army. It amused the tiger greatly that the foolish human had believed that if he ransomed the daughter of the moon, then he would be spared from Demon Aizen's wrath.

Tsukuyomi however, being the glamorous god of surprises that he was, shocked all. Unbeknownst to Mei, he had done something unheard of. He blessed the demon, Aizen instead, and that demon had destroyed the opposition with artful finesse as his thanks.

"You are, beautiful beyond words Mei, but you are stupid. What goddess would allow herself to stay chained to a piece of hacked meat, and not flock to the very soul that freed her? All tremble at the sight of my power, but you. Do you wish me to appear like the male who bound you before? To tell you that you are now a spoil of war, and are mine to do with as I please? That you can blame none but yourself for the outcome of this battle?" She heard the tiger beast in front of the forest chuckle darkly.

A silvery tear dropped down her cheek, catching the glow of the moon above. Hesitantly her eyes fell to the headless corpse. There laid the source of her hatred, flayed to pieces in the same sand under her feet. Her glowing orbs fell to her hands and feet. The golden glittering chains that bound her slender milky wrists and feet were gifts of torment, given to her by the fallen human king beside her.

"Yaozu," he heard her utter painfully.

"Poor moon princess, you were starting to love the human." He mused. That earned him a hateful glare.

"If that is what you believe then your eyes deceive you!" She spat.

"Pray tell this one how that might be?" She heard him inquire with a ruggedly lusty purr.

He was playing a game, a game she had no intention of participating in. The man behind her wreaked of thousands of the slaughtered. He was a monster, of whom held no resentment for the sins he committed upon her mother's sacred lands.

"He had the heart of a hero and the leadership of a king. I was to lead him to his greatness, but I only ran him to the event that was his ruin. He was my master, the only one I'd serve willfully and, obey." She recited dutifully. She couldn't believe how easily the words flew from her mouth, it truly did hurt.

"He was ripped apart by a true king. A tiger born from the dead sea. A beast which you could never have prepared a weakling like him for. You are right, you only have yourself to blame for helping such a foolish boy, meet a grateful end." The tiger smiled.

There, Yaozu laid at her feet. Well, what the birds had left of him. Mei's hands curled over her shoulders. Her heart felt hollow, all the warm emotions she had ever felt were sinking in the shifting sand, which slowly swallowed Yaozu corpse so lifeless. The fingers of the corpse still clenched a hairpin, a once holy trinket of her affection. She brought her watery eyes up from Yaozu, to the crimson stained ocean that filled the great beyond.

"A goddess I may not be in your eyes, but know that I do not tremble at the sight of you, lowly demon. It would be beneath me to do so. These festivities of carnage among monsters do not involve me. Leave me be!"

He heard her but did not believe a word of it.

"Your human hero has fallen sky-woman, you are mine to claim." He laughed and pointed a clawed finger at the dead man.

"I will not go with you, and be placed into another state of servitude! You should strike me down right now, right here Aizen!"

"If that is your wish goddess, then I will do so!" He laughed.

He charged her with one of his crimson blades raised, watching her eyes shut as it fell toward her. The moment the blade fell, she waited for death. It didn't come, but freedom did. The dark miko's curse shattered. Mei felt the weight lift from her like the first breath of a newborn baby.

Yaozu's life force, all his hate faded into green flames. The once gold chains cracked on Mei, their shape shattered away into glistening dusty fragments like that of a star. A shiver left Mei the moment Aizen took her into his great arms. She swayed when she felt his hand brush her cheek softly as he reached behind her head.

She gasped, the knots woven tightly in her hair came loose. The heavy hair ornaments and silver bells fell into the sand around her feet. She slowly opened her eyes, staring up into the black ones in front of her amorously. Her shimmery hair fell around her shoulders, the ends flowing up into the passing wind. Her heart thumped as the proud tiger smiled handsomely down at her.

"There," Aizen sighed softly, "as it should be."

"Why," she uttered. Her voice wavered and her pearlescent eyes held unshed tears.

Aizen brushed his rough knuckles gently against the soft pliable skin of her rosy cheek. She lowered her head to his touch, but he gently raised her chin with his rough fingers. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the space between her white brows. Mei closed her eyes, sliding her small hands over his much larger ones that had cupped her face.

"You should be held captive by no man Mei, you are to be free to fly among the heavens blessing others once more. Your father blessed my army and asked that I free you in return."

"He is sure to reward you greatly for this, Lord Tiger," Mei replied softly.

"I do not require rewards for my good doings; now the battle is over and you are safe from harm. You can return to the heavens, to the arms of the gods." He declared proudly to the goddess within his embrace.

"I'm sure my father has other plans," Mei said laying her head on the muscular chest before her. Their embrace grew tighter as they gazed up at the falling moonlight that hurtled toward them.

-End-

Until next time, GR.

Feel free to drop a review! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


	4. Tsukuyomi's Gift

Tsuki to Taiyou No Ma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Note: This story will start rather slow, and chapters will be short. However, please be patient and respect the adventure that is to come.

-Last time-

 _Aizen brushed his rough knuckles gently against the soft pliable skin of her rosy cheek. She lowered her head to his touch, but he gently raised her chin with his rough fingers. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the space between her white brows. Mei closed her eyes, sliding her small hands over his much larger ones that had cupped her face._

 _"You should be held captive by no man Mei, you are to be free to fly among the heavens blessing others once more. Your father blessed my army and asked that I free you in return."_

 _"He is sure to reward you greatly for this, Lord Tiger," Mei replied softly._

 _"I do not require rewards for my good doings; now the battle is over and you are safe from harm. You can return to the heavens, to the arms of the gods." He declared proudly to the goddess within his embrace._

 _"I'm sure my father has other plans," Mei said laying her head on the muscular chest before her. Their embrace grew tighter as they gazed up at the falling moonlight that hurtled toward them._

-Tsukuyomi's Gift-

Saving the daughter of Tsukuyomi from a deranged human warlord that bound her soul to his was a near impossible task. However, one demon did just that. The moon deity was very gracious, as The Eastern Tiger Lord Aizen would soon find out. From the heavens came Tsukuyomi, and presented the tiger lord with many options. With godly possessions, a demon could do many things.

"With Tsukiyomi's blood, one could gain immense knowledge beyond that of the stars," proposed the god as he pulled a small vial of shimmery blood from his white celestial robes.

"This one is quite educated about the universe." Further teachings of the heavens was a typical human desire. The tiger had no need for knowledge he already possessed.

"With a vial of my tears, many can be saved from the clutches of the goddess of the underworld, Izanami." Tsukuyomi smiled nervously at the unamused tiger.

Alright, more of a miko/monk concept truthfully. Not bad. He could save many people with if he was at war with another state. Aizen's political affairs were well managed, so he had no immediate need for this item.

"Your offer bores me. Next," complained Aizen. He could see the god was getting antsy.

"With Tsukuyomi's flute one could control nature itself."

The tiger immediately frowned, and Tsukuyomi's faux smile tightened. Come now, did the tiger look like a fucking mystic druid?

"A thanks is not needed, but you are an incessant god. I have no desire for any of these offerings. Haven't you anything better," sighed the tiger. "That's all that I've brought with me," The moon god frowned deeply. The halo of mana surrounding his head lessened. Mei watched with concern as her father's expression.

 _I shall help them,_ she inwardly sighed.

"Why not let the tiger choose his prize?" Mei suggested sweetly. Aizen rolled his eyes when the moon god's glow brightened. "What a wonderful idea! Hai! What will suffice as a proper gift that will satisfy you Lord Tiger?" Asked the moon god.

Aizen's black eyes examined the diety sharply. His eyes wandered over to the blushing sky maiden that glanced over his way, smiling shyly. She was an exceptional bitch, perfect hips, and celestial features. Aizen didn't need another lover, for he had many. Too many, honestly.

 _This one is different. Mei is a maiden of the heavens,_ corrected his bestial side.

Aizen folded his arms over the black armor covering his mighty chest. His long braided hair whipped behind him brushing his ankles. Mei watched him with loving eyes. It was clear to him that she desired him as much as he wanted her.

The only reason Aizen had women was to breed, to create a line of substantial offspring to continue his family line. That's when it hit him. His black eyes widened at the realization that hit him on the head like a fallen star.

"A child," he stated, glancing at the goddess that blushed softly. Her silver eyes glistened like dewdrops.

 _Oh Lord Aizen I would love to bear your child_ , Mei thought happily.

"A what? There are many things you could ask for, Lord Tiger, but a child? Naturally, most male demons wouldn't desire such a gift from me. This one has no specific taste in lovers and is not bound to a single sex. I will oblige your request, "The moon god purred.

The tiger lord eyed the god skeptically, not understanding what he meant. Tsukuyomi smiled as he rubbed his crescent rosary adorn hands together and whispered a prayer in the open air. Mei's face instantly fell. She looked between the two with concern.

"Father no, don't do that! He doesn't mean that he-" Mei lifted her hand to stop Tsukuyomi's transformation, but it was too late. From thin air, bright white rose petals appeared swirling around the god. Aizen's bright violet eyes glowed in amazement as the sex of the god changed.

End.

Notes: Uh oh! Is that really what Aizen meant?

Until next time, GR.

Feel free to drop a review! Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


End file.
